


Choices

by hrhiggy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhiggy/pseuds/hrhiggy
Summary: A fic written in 2012, about Kurt choosing between his acceptance to NYADA and his internship at Vogue





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> currently in the process of taking fanfic posted to my tumblr between 2012-2014 and archiving it here on Ao3. This fanfiction was posted to tumblr in December of 2012, around when my url probably would have been "klacoustic" or "blamtastic" (but i'm not sure? I changed it a lot). It has not been edited or changed since, and will not be continuing or updating in the future

Kurt stares down at his NYADA acceptance letter, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. He can't get the voices of his family and friends out of his head.

_"Kurt, you've wanted this for so long! No turning back now."_

_"I'm real proud of you kiddo. Carol and I both knew you could do it."_

_"I love you so much, Kurt. I'm so happy for you."_

strangely enough, it's Isabel's voice that lasts the longest: 

_"I know you've wanted this for a really long time, but you've got to think about what's going to make you happy in the long run. You've got to think about yourself first this time."_

She's right, he has wanted this for a long time. Since the moment he'd heard about NYADA in Emma's office the beginning of his senior year he's been chasing this dream. He'd given everything to be able to spend his life performing.

But he loves fashion too. He loves his job at Vogue and his friends there and his boss. It's something he's good at. Something he enjoys. Vogue is a place where people respect him for his talent and ideas, even if he is only an intern. At the end of the day, fashion makes him happy. 

But does it make him happier than NYADA would?

He'd worked hard to get into that school, he deserves this. 

But even if he does deserve it... he's not sure if he still wants it.

Is that wrong of him? Is it wrong to chase after this for so long, to get so many people involved, just to change his mind? To discover that it's not what he wants after all?

Maybe it is, but he can't make this decision based on what's wrong and what's right for anyone but him. 

He squeezes his eyes shut, taking and releasing a deep breath. 

And drops the acceptance letter into the waste basket.


End file.
